36 Cans of Beer on the Floor
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Caspar angst because I can, everyone is an oc gijikna, trigger warnings everywhere, sensitive subject warnings. I might write a second chapter but idk


**I was not in a nice place when I started writing this**

**but this only took a few hours and meh why not post it**

**these are all OCs made by my friends and me,**

Caspar = mine

**Quentin = not mine**

**Ivory = not mine**

They're all bounty hunters so yeah there's their job

**and Arin and Amethyst are their 'adopted kids', it's a long story**

**warning: bad writing, bad plot, bad character, sensitive subjects, but there's no bad language for once hey**

* * *

Caspar stared at the cases of beer he had set on the counter. He had went out and bought them not too long ago, just once Quentin and Ivory left to go take Amethyst and Arin to see their family, or what was left of it. The four had been gone for about an hour, the mightyena had gotten out of going by claiming his bike was broken and needed to fix it before they went on their mission the next day. No, he hadn't stayed behind just to get drunk. He wasn't even going to let the alcohol touch any part of his mouth. That's not what he bought it for. Caspar's gaze stayed on the cases as he moved over to the counter, poking the handle down so the hole was opened. He pried the cardboard apart and took out one of the cans, looking it over with an uninterested look on his face. He had seen these cans so many times he had all the writing memorized forwards and back.

Caspar opened the can, hardly hearing the pop as the tab broke through the aluminum since he was so accustomed to it. Once the tab was bent backwards he picked it up and turned it over in the sink, watching as the poisonous liquid ran down the drain. Yes, he had bought three cases of twelve packs just to pour them down the pipes. It didn't take long for the one can to be emptied and once it was he tossed it over his shoulder. His ear twitched slightly as he heard it hit the hard wood floor and he grabbed the next can from the opened case, repeating his actions with the rest of the cans. As soon as they were all drained of their contents Caspar looked back, seeing where the cans had all landed. After rinsing the sink out so no traces of beer were left in it he walked around and picked up arm fulls of the metal containers, heading out into the living room and dropping them about. He stopped at the couch and let four drop onto one of the cushions. He had five left in his arms and set them on the coffee table, knocking two of them over and making sure some of the drops of beer splattered onto the table to have it look like it was an accident that they were knocked over.

He looked around at the living room, not quite satisfied with how it looked, and started walking towards one of the cans on the floor. The mightyena kicked it lightly and waited until it stopped rolling to walk towards another one, starting to kick the ones he dropped on the ground around so it looked like he stumbled around. Once he was appeased by the room he left and went back into the kitchen, grabbing a few more cans and dispersing the rest around the kitchen. He looked around the room one more time before stepping into the living room again. Caspar stopped and stared at the couch, remembering the times where he and Quentin and Ivory had fallen asleep or had their arguments on it. He felt his mouth move slightly into a half smile that he quickly stopped and shook his head, going into the garage and tossing the cans around. The mightyena sighed as he looked at the room, having made sure none of the cans were in the way of his motorcycle and the garage door. He hesitated before going back into the living room, leaning slightly against the door frame as he took in the now cluttered sight. Caspar let out a slight laugh as he imagined Ivory yelling his name and throwing a fit once she got home and saw the mess he made.

His head dropped so his chin was resting against his chest and his hand moved up to his neck, untying the bandanna with the wide toothy grin printed onto it that he wore there. The dark type slipped it away from his neck and looked at it, both his hands holding it and his thumbs going over the white areas of the teeth. It needed to be cleaned, but there was no time for that now. Caspar straightened up and headed up the stairs to the next floor, walking right to Quentin's room and opening it without the usual cringe or held breath. He stood in the doorway and looked around at the trash dump of a room the spiritomb lived in, catching sight of one of his tools that he had torn the garage up looking for a week ago. The sight made Caspar chuckle and shake his head before moving behind the door on the inside of the room, tying his bandanna around the door knob and taking his jacket off. He managed to hang the jacket over the two and then left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him so nothing would slip off the handle. Adjusting his sleeves on his striped shirt he walked farther down the hallway and opened the door to Ivory's room, going inside. He stopped at the edge of her bed and worked his black leather gloves off of his hands.

The mightyena hoped she might use them at least once, they were nice to have when it was cold. He would have left his jacket here instead, but he was almost sure Quentin would want it. If he didn't then he could give it to Ivory, and if she didn't want it they could throw it away, he wouldn't stop them. Caspar placed the gloves on the bed and then reached into his back pocket, taking out his gun and placing it down on top of the gloves. The mightyena kept his hand on them for a second before pulling it back, turning and heading back into the hallway. He quietly shut the door and leaned against it. His gaze traveled to his own bedroom door but he stayed against Ivory's. He didn't need to go back into it. He already took care of everything. Caspar moved away from the door and headed down the stairs, going straight for the garage but looking over his shoulder as he imagined the living room without all the beer cans lying around. A smile crossed his face as his ears lowered, able to imagine Quentin running out of the kitchen and bugging him and Ivory to order pizza for dinner. The zangoose would eventually give in though, just as he would, and they'd get to see the spiritomb grin and giggle to himself about getting his favorite food even though it was almost the only thing they ever ate.

Caspar stopped the day dream there, he had things to do and at the rate he was going they wouldn't be done in time. Shaking his head he opened the garage door and stepped into the other room, shutting and locking the door behind him before going to his motorcycle. As usual, he ignored the helmet sitting on the work bench, Ivory's voice ringing in his mind to remind him to wear it. The dark type got on the bike and started it, pushing the button on the device hooked onto a strap on the front of it to open the garage door so it could let him out. He turned the engine on and drove out onto the street, pressing the button again to let the door close before pulling the little box off and tossing it into one of the bushes by the front of the house. As soon as he saw it vanish into the leaves he drove away, heading towards the older set of roads that led away from the city and into the mountain areas. He looked up at the sky, seeing it was about to rain. It was perfect. Everything was working out just like he had wanted. Caspar hardly realized he had begun to smile, he couldn't believe his luck today. His attention went ahead again, making sure no cars were coming.

It was around four in the afternoon, people were at work or at home or doing after school activities. No one would be able to see anything. The mightyena drove up one of the hills leading into the forest for a few more minutes, he didn't want to get too far away from the urbanized area and ruin the plan he spent weeks figuring out. He soon stopped where he wanted, a few feet from the edge of a steep cliff, listening to the motor on the bike running with his ears lowered and eyes closed. Another day dream of Quentin and Ivory popped into his mind, they were calling his name and running to catch up with him. They were smiling, the pizza was here and if he didn't hurry Quentin would eat it all. Everyone needed their strength and rest to catch the bounty for their job tomorrow, or that was what Ivory was calling to him. Caspar opened his eyes when he felt rain soaking through his thin long sleeved shirt, not looking back behind him where the image of his two friends were, and the smile on his face lessened. "I'm sorry guys...I wont be home for dinner tonight..." he said quietly before gripping the bike handles tighter and revving the engine. He backed the bike up, hit the throttle, and launched himself and the bike off the side of the cliff. 

* * *

**Good bye Cas, you might be missed, the beer companies will sure miss you though****  
**


End file.
